Also Known as Drama Lane
It's funny how we perceive other people. Most of the time, we don't stop to think that they have their hopes. Their dreams. Their fears. Their talents. We don't stop to think that they're somebody's dear sister or brother, somebody's little baby, somebody's love of their life. We see one thing when we look at somebody: their imperfections. In fact, that's all Courtney could see when she put the gun to her head. Her imperfections. What could have brought poor, poor Courtney to this? Let's take a step back and find out. It's been 10 years since Total Drama ended, but most of the cast lives together on the same street, and the drama is far from over. Make sure to tune in to Drama Lane. Written by: Jaxswim Cast *Courtney *Duncan *Cody *Gwen *Bridgette *Heather *Geoff *Harold *Beth *Leshawna *Lindsay *Alejandro *Trent Style (READ FIRST) The story switches between two styles, first person and third person. The first person always has "POV:" in front of it, which has no particular meaning, just a way to inform the reader that this is, in fact, first person. The third person is written as a normal story. e.g, POV: Poor Courtney never knew what hit her. e.g., "No!" Courtney said. Chapters Chapter 1: Genesis POV: Drama dram-uh noun; ''a composition in prose or verse presenting in dialogue or pantomime a story involving conflict or contrast of a character, especially one intended to be acted on a stage; a play That’s how the dictionary describes drama. I think any person on this planet would beg to differ. Or, at the very least, a resident of Theodore Lane, also known as Drama Lane. You’ll know why soon enough. Who lives here? You may have seen the TV show “Total Drama” a while back. After a freak accident in the 5th season, the show was cancelled. Some contestants of the show have moved in to Theodore Lane. There’s a reason they signed up for a show called “Total Drama”, you know. On the surface, it could appear that they are simply under the pressure of the competition. The reality is much darker. Let’s meet who exactly we’ll be watching. First there’s Gwen and Trent, back together and living happily. Gwen’s your stereotypical Goth girl; dyed hair, dark clothes, cynical attitude. Trent is pretty easy-going, but he has some…insane tendencies. One is his unhealthy obsession with the number 9. Another is when Gwen’s away for extended periods of time, he starts to go down the drain. He cries himself to sleep at night because he’s afraid she’s cheating or dead. He hasn’t been secure since season 2. Nobody thinks he ever will be. Next on the list is Cody. Cody has girlfriends come and go like the wind whistling through his ears. His fondness of technology is enough for him to be fitting of the title “techno-geek,” and it might make you think he’s smart, when in reality, he just uses it to fill the gap of having a commitment in his life. He lusts day and night for Gwen, but why, I could never tell you. She constantly puts him down and turns him away. Poor Cody is slowly falling into a depression, though he’d never let it show. Ah yes, Bridgette and Geoff, sometimes called the star-crossed lovers of Camp Wawanakwa. Nobody would dare to call them that now. The song “Warm and Freezing” by Kitty Purry might describe their situation. Some nights their yells of fury echo across Theodore Lane, while other nights it’s their screams of pleasure. Bridgette is a next to perfect wife, always keeping the house clean and making enough money to support them both. Geoff, on the other hand, is always out partying and can’t seem to hold a job. It’s too bad for Bridgette that she has to take care of her 4 kids by herself while holding a job and dealing with Geoff. One of these days she just…might…snap. Heather. Her name just sounds evil. Her ways haven’t changed since the TDI days. And, though they aren’t together, I’m going to introduce Alejandro with her. They’ve kissed once in their lives together. It was an awkward sort of kiss, and in the middle of it, Heather backstabbed Alejandro in order to lead herself to victory. In any case, lust is the best way to describe their relationship at the moment. They want each other but would never say it to the other’s face, nor to anybody but themselves. Sometimes they even try to hide it from themselves. Next are Leshawna and Harold. They’re an unlikely couple, but I’m not one to judge. The two best words to describe Leshawna are loud and proud. She won’t hear anything she doesn’t want to hear, she won’t see anything she doesn’t want to see, and she won’t feel anything she doesn’t want to feel. Anything that appears in her brain comes out of her mouth. She’s got an attitude. On the other end of the spectrum, though, she can be fun when around her friends. The dark side comes out around her enemies, like Heather and Alejandro. Harold is now a business executive and still what some call a nerd. Harold and Leshawna are happy together…or at least that’s what they say. While on the subject of Harold, let’s introduce Beth. Beth has good intentions, never wanted to hurt anybody, but somehow got in her situation anyway. Harold is having an affair, and Beth is on the receiving end. It all started in season 2, when Beth kissed Harold. A number of feelings opened up inside him that day, and though he says he’s faithful to Leshawna, such is not the case. Beth is Harold’s secretary and lives alone whenever Harold isn’t “stopping by.” Now we have Duncan and Courtney. They are another “opposites attract” sort of couple. Courtney’s the CIT, the innocent, the nice girl. Duncan’s the punk, the criminal, the bad boy. Because of their conflicting personalities, their marriage isn’t picture-perfect, but it’s still strong and lasting. Lately, though, Duncan has been becoming abusive, physically and emotionally. Duncan is still in love with Gwen, like Cody. He simply sees Courtney as a filler. Finally, we have Lindsay. She’s your stereotypical beach blonde. Most people thought she’d be a supermodel by now with a hot boyfriend—well, one of those came true. She’s a supermodel. During Total Drama, she had a running relationship with Tyler. I don’t want to go into detail, it’s simply too painful, but Tyler was involved in the aforementioned freak accident. Lindsay never knew his name, but she hasn’t recovered since. True love knows no bounds, as they say. She will never forget “Taylor”. Now, here’s a question I’m sure you’re all wondering by now: Who am I? That’s for me to know and you to find out, as they say I am one of the residents mentioned above…and I know the answer will become clear if you pay very close attention. Very close. I’ll narrate all the events of Theodore Lane, from devastating tragedy to undying joy. Make sure to keep an eye on Drama Lane. It’s worth watching. ---Commercial Break--- POV: Enough of me talking, now, let’s meet some of our guests. A tan-yellow house was panned and zoomed into. Through the window, you can see Bridgette cooking a meal. She moved the pan back and forth and then burned herself on the stove. “Damn!” she said to herself. Moving towards the sink, she looked out the window and noticed Geoff was home. “Took you long enough,” she spat at him as he walked in the door. “Hey babe! The guys just wanted me to stay until the football game was over, no biggie,” Geoff said. “No biggie?! It took me 3 hours to get all the kids to settle down! 3 hours of my life, Geoff!” Bridgette said, exasperated. “Hey, just ask me to be home next time and I will,” Geoff promised. “You say that every time,” sighed Bridgette. “You’ve never called before,” said Geoff. At this, Bridgette made a grab for his phone and received it. “Hey, what’re you doing?!” Bridgette held up the “missed calls” page to Geoff. He had 3 missed calls from her earlier that day. Tears began to flow to her eyes as she turned around to finish the meal. POV: Bridgette was clearly getting overwhelmed, and Geoff just couldn’t figure out what to do. Let’s check in on Gwen and Trent. Gwen and Trent were seen in their bedroom, kissing passionately. Trent started to remove his top when the doorbell rang. “Ugh, damn neighbors. I’ll get it,” Gwen said. She got up and made her way to the door. She stumbled at the lock, but opened it. “Hey Gwen!” said Cody, standing at the door. He was hiding something behind his back. “What are you doing here, Cody?” said Gwen, annoyed. “I brought you cupcakes!” said Cody, showing what he was hiding behind his back. “Cody, you’ve brought me cupcakes every day for the past month,” sighed Gwen. “I know…I just thought you really like cupcakes,” Cody said. “You know what? I used to before you started making them!” said Gwen, slamming the door in his face. She stormed back to Trent, no longer in the mood for making love. Cody sighed and began to walk back to his apartment. POV: Cody just didn’t know what to do. He thought he knew Gwen left and right, front and back, when really, he couldn’t give her a simple, neighborly gift without her getting mad at him. The camera zoomed out before zooming in to Harold and Leshawna’s house. It was three stories and had a “rich” feel to it. Harold and Leshawna were seen being catered to by butlers all around. “Thanks, Steve,” said Harold in passing. They both began to devour their dinners. “Ooh, this girl LOVES the high life!” said Leshawna. She began to kiss Harold, who kissed back. “I have to go to the bathroom,” said Harold uncomfortably, putting down his meal. He went towards the bathroom, then past it, though Leshawna didn’t notice. He snuck out into the backyard and acted stealthy, sneaking behind the shed. Beth was waiting for him in the back. “Hel-lo Beth,” he said, beginning to kiss her. They started to make out before Beth pulled away. “This doesn’t feel right…''we don’t feel right,” she said. “Hey, you’ve never done this before,” said Harold. “I know, but Lindsay talked some sense into me. I…I have to go, Harold,” she said. She ran away, leaving Harold still holding his arm out for her. Following Beth, she knocked on Lindsay’s door. “Hello? Lindsay, are you home?” The door opened. “Hi, Beth!” said Lindsay. “What’re you here for?” “I was wondering if I could have dinner with you…we really need to talk.” There was a transition and Beth and Lindsay were seen eating dinner with the impression that a story had just been told. “Oh my gosh, Beth! I know exactly how to cure this,” said Lindsay. “How?” questioned Beth. “We need to get you a boyfriend AND a makeover!” said Lindsay excitedly. “I don’t know…I think I’m still with Harold. I love him, Lindsay. I just wish Leshawna was out of the picture…am I a bad person?” “No, Beth, Heather is a bad person.” They both giggled while the camera switched to Heather. She was eating dinner alone while watching TV, planning in a notebook a scheme that couldn’t be seen. “Hola, senorita,” said a disembodied voice. Heather jumped. “How did you get into my house Ale…Aleweirdo?!” said Heather. “Still haven’t lost your not-so-clever touch,” teased Alejandro. “What do you want?” said Heather. “Just a cup of sugar,” said Alejandro. “Get out,” said Heather, annoyed. “Where will I get my sugar then?” said Alejandro seductively. “Any other house in this neighborhood?” said Heather. Alejandro didn’t budge. Heather took a big sigh and began to get up. She got out her sugar and filled his measuring cup. “Are you happy?” “Si. I’ll be on my way,” Alejandro responded. He turned and started to go. “Wait!” said Heather, sounding a bit desperate. Alejandro turned around. “Uh,” stumbled Heather, “…” “Yes?” said Alejandro. “Never mind,” said Heather lamely. Alejandro shrugged and left. Heather took a sad sigh and began to eat again. POV: We’ve met the residents, we’ve seen the drama, but this is just the beginning. Drama Lane has lots to come. Chapter 2: Spark Coming Sunday, June 10th